


Break that Metal

by flannelcastiel



Series: Awkward!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Braces, Crack, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, but they did live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelcastiel/pseuds/flannelcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never hated having braces more than he does now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break that Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidwithapistol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidwithapistol/gifts).



When Castiel catches Dean staring at him, he realizes that he is fingering the rubber bands on his back teeth. Startled, he pulls his drool covered fingers out and wipes them on the thigh of his khakis.

"...Very attractive," Dean says under his breath.

A rush of heat flushes his neck and Castiel feels his ears go red. "Shut it, Dean. Only two more weeks."

Two more weeks, that is, until he finally gets these braces taken off--for good. There was a brief hiatus sophomore year in which the orthodontist informed him that his teeth were straight as can be, and the metal jaws of life were severed from his teeth. Those six months were the epitome of freedom. During those months he lost his virginity among other things. Those other things were three of his front teeth when it turned out that the girl who deflowered him actually had a boyfriend and he did not like to share.

The only reason Castiel walked away with his skin still intact is because of Dean. Dean who, for all intents and purposes, was responsible for Castiel getting drunk and fucking some random girl at a party, saved him.

Not that he harbors any ill will toward Dean because of the incident. It's only because of the way Dean held Castiel's beaten face so gently in the Emergency Room that he realized he's in love with his best friend.

Any chance with Dean, who was literally deemed the 'Classanova' of their graduating class, flew out the window when Castiel was given false teeth and braces again to straighten those made crooked once again during the beating. Those six months, in hindsight, made Dean actually look at him as something besides a nerdy Brace Face.

Two weeks, though. And three weeks until graduation. The time is running out for Castiel to finally spit out the fact he's head over heels for Dean Winchester. And he doesn't even know if Dean is gay.

He's an awesome friend.

"Does that mean I can't call you Zipper Mouth anymore?" Dean laughs and kicks his ankle beneath the desk. They're in homeroom, waiting for attendance to be called. Castiel is always so surprised when Dean comes in each morning and, of all the friends he has, sits with him. It makes his cheeks pink and his stomach flutter.

Castiel sighs, hoping to exhale the nerves. "I never want to be called that."

"Oh," Dean says and rubs his neck. "Right. But you know I don't mean it, right?"

"Um." Castiel's eyebrows pull together as he turns to watch Dean. His forest green eyes are soft and nonthreatening. No joke here, he decides. "You have never cared if I understood your humor before."

"Now come on," Dean protests and leans back in his seat. "Of course I do. Jokes are no fun unless you get the pun."

"Did you just rhyme?"

"Fuck you, man. Look--I just want you to know that I've--"

He gets cut off when the principal comes onto the intercom to say the Pledge of Allegiance. They both stand and follow the routine. Afterward, Dean never finishes his sentence. Although, Castiel does sense a twinge of frustration.

 

* * *

 

The following weekend at one in the morning, Castiel is studying for a Calculus exam when he feels his phone vibrate somewhere in the sea of blankets. He feels and gropes for it, squinting into the bright screen. Dean's contact picture pops up--which is actually a picture of him and Dean together. His perfect, straight white teeth contrast against the mouth full of metal and red, white, and blue. It's Fourth of July in 8th grade--his favorite picture of them together.

Castiel smiles and answers the phone. He hears loud noise and a muffled sound from the other end. "Hello?"

"Cas?" Dean says, but it sounds more like a gasp. "Cas, Cas, I'm so glad you're awake."

The twinge of desperation in his tone makes his body stiff. "Are you alright?" he asks urgently.

"No," he groans into the phone. "I mean--yes, I'm fine. But I need you--Cas I need you to come and get me. Please..."

Castiel is already slipping on a hoody and a pair of flip flops, phone cradled between his ear and shoulder. "Tell me where you are, I'm leaving now.

 

* * *

 

Castiel finds Dean leaning against a telephone pole outside a tattoo parlor. His little Volvo rolls to a stop and he throws the door open. Dean stands weirdly, shoulder shrugged against the pole while his legs are spread awkwardly. His face is contorted, twisted like he's trying to pull out his own teeth.

"Dean," he calls, immediately winding his arm around Dean's thick, muscled waist. He feels Dean tense beneath his touch.

"Cas." He sounds so relieved, the tensed feeling being replaced by something Castiel can only equate to nuzzling. He finds Dean's cheek pressed to his shoulder, hot breath hitting his collar bone as he clings right back. He reeks of alcohol.

With an elongated sigh, Castiel helps Dean to the passenger's side of his car. He whimpers and keeps his legs spread as he climbs in, and Cas ends up having to manually force Dean's legs into the car. Actual tears roll down his cheeks,

"I'mso fuckin' stupid, Cas, fuckin' stupid." Castiel can only translate Dean's drunk slurring because he's so used to it.

Casteil blinks as he drives. "Did you... get a tattoo?" he asks tentatively.

"Naw, I wish." Those are his last words before he passes out in Castiel's car.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning Castiel is stunned when Dean decidedly does not sit with him in homeroom. He acts unaffected, when their eyes meet and Dean looks away as if they didn't know each other. But it hurts far more than Castiel wants it to. For the first time, he feels insignificant. He turns his attention to his textbooks and furiously flips pages, not truly reading but just brewing.

He finds himself flexing his jaw, the rubber bands pulling and his teeth protesting. He feels completely and utterly done with the rage pooling in his gut so he packs his things and exits his homeroom without a word. It may be wishful thinking, but Castiel hopes Dean watched him every step of the way.

 

* * *

 

That night, only around eight or nine, his phone rings. This time it isn't on vibrate so Castiel hears the violent guitar chord, which is followed by some ACDC lyrics. His heart twists immediately and he silences his phone. A few minutes later it rings again, and Castiel decides to turn it off altogether. Whatever Dean wants, he can shove it up his ass, for all Castiel cares.

Then the doorbell is ringing. He hears his mother calling for him, and Castiel is overwhelmed by the twisted feeling in his stomach, telling him it's Dean. Donning a bathrobe and house slippers, he finds Dean standing in the foyer. His mother's already retreated into her sewing room, where she's spent most of Castiel's life.

"Hey," Dean says. Castiel doesn't respond, just turns to go back upstairs. Wordlessly, Dean follows him into his bedroom, and closes the door softly behind him. "Look, about earlier--"

"Don't," Castiel says, mouth feeling like it's full of cotton. He flexes his jaw. "You have other friends and I respect that. But the way you treated me was disrespectful and felt like a betrayal."

"I'm stupid," Dean says, like it's a fact Castiel should have known. "I don't know--you see, I get really weird when I--" He stops talking, putting his stammering to an end. It's so uncharacteristic of Dean, but he's been acting very weird as of late.

"Spit it out," Castiel groans and sits on the side of his bed.

Dean inhales and crosses his arms tight across his chest, refusing to look Castiel directly in the eye. "I got my dick pierced."

A resounding thwack echos in the room when Castiel slides of the edge of the bed into the floor. He cries out when his hip slams into the hardwood. Dean immediately comes to him and grabs his arm to pull him up.

He looks Dean directly in the eye. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Uh, let me think..." Dean trails off.

"You're lying," Castiel asserts, eyes still wide. "You were too pussyfoot to let Mrs. Greer wax your eyebrows for that play in 9th grade--"

"That was because real men do not wax their eyebrows," Dean reminds him with a finger in his face.

"And real men shove needles in their dick and shove some piece of metal up in it?"

"...I was really drunk," Dean mumbles.

Castiel shakes his head. "I don't believe you. You always do this--we are about to have a real conversation about--about something important and you make up some BS story about having your dick pierced. Typical. Get out."

"Cas," Dean says quickly, voice urgent in that way that always makes him take pause. "I'm not making it up. When you picked me up, I just got it done. I lost a bet and--shit, I was so hammered and it hurt so bad even when I was drunk off my ass."

His eyes squint. He is still hard-pressed to believe Dean Winchester would let anyone near his blue ribbon dick (and he knows of its merit from simply rumors and has certainly not imagined said rumors to be practiced on himself). "I'll be more inclined to believe you in the morning, along with a proper apology." He points to his door. "You may leave now, Dean."

Dean grimaces and, a few seconds later, curses, "fuck."

And then he starts to undo his pants.

Castiel's cheeks go read and his mouth opens slightly. "Dean--what are you doing?"

"I'll fucking show you this shit--" he grinds out. Castiel decidedly looks away when Dean shoves his pants--boxers and all-- to his knees. "Look!"

Castiel is turned around now, facing the wall. And he covers his face with both hands. For good measure. Temptation is a nasty thing. "I am not going to look at your penis!"

"Please just look. This is why I've been pissy. Tell me you wouldn't treat your best friend like shit with one of these shoved up in you? Goddamn--Cas! It's just a dick! We both got one!"

"I don't want to see yours," Castiel bites out, a blatant lie, but his dishonesty is lost among the high pitched protesting. "Put it away!"

He hears a rustling of pants and the latching of a belt. "Fine."

Castiel sighs and turns around slowly, eyes meeting Dean's face with an expression of relief. Instinctively, his eyes flash down and he sees pale and pink and a dark tuff of hair--

"Shit!" Castiel curses and covers his field of vision, Dean's penis, and glares at Dean. "I told you."

"Now you've seen it! Can't unring that bell," Dean explains. "Just look at this thing. Fucking badass!"

"I thought you regretted it!"

Dean rolls his eyes. "No, I regretted it when I was laying in that junkies tattoo chair with my dick in the wind and a needle shoved up in it." He smiles. "Nobody can ever call me a pussy now."

"Just shut up," Castiel groans and drops his hand. He squints and approaches, trying to look at the piercing without actually paying attention to Dean's penis. But he doesn't miss the fact that there is dark hair surrounding the base, curling up the thick shaft. Castiel feels himself harden in his pajama bottoms and pulls his robe tighter across himself. That's the last thing Dean needs pointing out.

"It's underneath," Dean says, lifting his member up and Cas blushes and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He opens them again and he's crouching. When did he get on his knees? But he has a clear view of the stud peering from the bottom of the puckered head. And the fact that Dean is definitely not limp--yeah, Castiel sees that too.

"Ugh..." It's a cross between a mumble and a groan as he hardens even more. "That looks like...like it hurts."

"It did," Deans says. "But now I'm just really sensitive."

"...Sexually?"

Dean laughs. "What other way? Like, my emotions?"

"I don't know," Castiel says and his shoulders droop. He doesn't want to move, either.

"...Well, I can do that," Dean mumbles quietly. "You know the bet I lost. It was that--that I would ask you out before last Friday."

Castiel blinks, several times. "What?"

"Shit don't make this a chick flick moment," he mutters. "I'll be honest with you, I've wanted you for a long time. Ever since sophomore year."

"When I had my braces off."

Dean is taken back by Castiel's brass statement. "Whoa--no! When you lost your virginity--I don't know, I realized I wanted to do it. Take your virginity." Castiel, observant as always, sees the blush rise in Dean's cheeks.

He is also still hyperaware of the half-hard penis in front of his face.

"I had no...no idea..." Castiel mumbles. "You have feelings for me?"

"I thought you were the smart one," Dean says. "I'm like, in love with you...or something."

"Or something?" Castiel likes his lips and stares ahead and Dean's penis, the gleaming stud on the underside. Tentatively he raises his hands and grasps the shaft.

Dean gasps and says his name, but Castiel doesn't stop. Too late. He can't really form words so he conveys the sentiment by wrapping his lips around the head.

"Oh, oh, oh," Dean says, his fingers finding their way into Castiel's hair. He doesn't pull hard, but just cradles his scalp and pulls him closer.

It's strange, the feeling of his jaws opening wide and the rubber bands straining. He hopes Dean can't feel them, as he takes him deeper and deeper. He feels cold metal brush the back of his throat and moans around Dean's dick, which makes Dean twitch even deeper.

The pressure of Dean's movement must have strained the rubber band, causing it to snap suddenly. Dean jerks, crying out with pain and tries to pull out of Cas's mouth--but he does it too fast. The angle is all wrong, the piercing in the exact wrong position. It hangs up on part of the metal wiring and Dean whimpers and comes to a halting stop.

"Cascascascas," he mutters quickly between breaths. "Let go of my dick LET GO OF MY DICK."

"I can't!" Castiel mumbles around his penis, but garbled, it comes out sounding like, "Iaaaaannggn!"

He tries to pull out again but hisses. "Your--fucking Zipper Mouth--ha! I haven't...had...my dick...stuck in a zipper....since first grade..." he pants.

Castiel balances on his knees and pries his fingers around his mouth, touching all over Dean's head in the process. He moans and groans and curses Cas's metal mouth. But Cas can't reach where they're hooked. They are stuck.

A few minutes of fumbling and failures to disjoint Cas's braces from his piercing and Dean decides that they can't do it alone.

"I'm calling your mom."

"No!!!!!" Castiel says. "Pleasepleaseplease." Not of that is intelligible, of course, with a dick in his mouth.

A few more minutes and that's the answer. Although Dean doesn't let her come in the room, explaining that they are stuck in a compromising position and just really need an ambulance. She forces her way through and her head nearly explodes at the sight of Castiel on his knees. He decides then that after he goes to college he is going to not speak to his mother for several years.

The Emergency Technicians mostly laugh when they come in the house and pry Castiel's mouth wide enough to maneuver Dean's penis around and unlatch the piercing.

For Dean and Castiel, it was and would never be a laughing matter.

 

* * *

 

Nine days later Castiel's teeth are officially free, and Dean took the piercing out. The years to come were filled with Castiel's apologetic blow jobs, making up for lost time and the time, as Dean calls it, that Cas's mouth almost ripped his dick.


End file.
